¿Que perdiste?
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: —Todos perdimos algo... —intentó decir el chico.—¿Tú que perdiste Malfoy? —bramó la pequeña Greengrass finalmente mostrando algo de emoción, aunque la emoción que se había puesto a flor de piel era la de la rabia, el coraje y la indignación de que justamente Draco apareciera e intentara comprarse con ella.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Y aquí sigo!**

**Y finalmente la última de la noche, porque emm bueno hay otro que si se consideraría One-shot y está más decente pero aún me falta ponerle el fina y la verdad el sueño ya me está matando...**

**En fin, os dejo esto y deseo que les guste un poquito aunque sea o que por lo menos no les disguste, sé que no es lo mejor y por el tiempo que me ausenté debería de regresar con algo más... mejor, pero bueno, ojala lo disfruten un poquito.**

* * *

**¿Que perdiste?**

Amargas lagrimas rodaban por unas suaves y sonrosadas mejillas, dejando un húmedo camino que terminaba en el mentón donde finalmente caían al vacío llevándose con ellas el amargo dolor. Una tras otra, sin detenerse, una tras otras, muestra de que el dolor no tenía final, una tras otra, prueba de que su sufrimiento era autentico y le salía desde lo más profundo de su alma. No había palabras, ni siquiera sonidos que salieran de su boca, pues la presión en su pecho apenas la dejaba respirar. Nadie que la conociera creía estar viéndola así; ella con su eterna sonrisa de ángel, ahora con una mueca indescifrable que los muggles dirían que La Mona Lisa era más expresiva que ella y sus ojos, esos orbes verdes que siempre resplandecían ahora estaban apagados, mejor dicho estaban muertos como el alma de ella en esos momentos.

—Astoria —llamó su hermana por enésima vez, pidiendo sin palabras que se apartara del féretro de cristal al cual se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas; sin embargo la aludida no contestó y Daphne solo pudo esbozar media sonrisa a los demás presentes que querían acercarse para dar un último adiós al chico que descansaba dentro de la fría estructura de metal y cristal.

No obstante, la castaña no parecía tener intensiones de moverse de su lugar, sin importar si era su hermana, sus padres o el mismo ministro de magia quien le pidiera que se alejara. Su mente estaba desconectada de la realidad, solo viajando en el no tan lejano pasado cuando el rostro de su amado sonreía y no se encontraba serio detrás de una fina cubierta de vidrio trasparente. Su corazón latía con fuerza, con ganas de explotar, de salirse del pecho por la inmensa presión que le causaba la tristeza. ¿Y como no quererte morir cuando el mundo se te viene abajo? ¿Como no añorar la muerte cuando quien más amas se ha muerto también? Todos esos planes, todos esos sueños con el final feliz se habían quemado en el aire, sin siquiera dejar las cenizas.

—Querida, por favor —pidió una mujer a la que la pequeña Greengrass conocía muy bien, pues esa bella mujer rubia de ojos azules prometía ser su suegra... Pero eso había sido tiempo atrás, apenas unos días atrás cuando esa ilusión aún vivía, pero la guerra, ¡esa maldita guerra!, había arrasado con todo y el que no estaba muerto físicamente estaba muerto por dentro como ella, como tantos otros.

Astoria miró nuevamente el rostro del rubio tras el cristal y apenas pudo tragar saliva evitando gritar pro la desesperación, por el horror de ver como el amor de su vida estaba efectivamente muerto y por más que le mirara con fijeza, por más que cerrara los ojos y luego los volviera a abrir, por más que esperara, él no iba a revivir. La chica pareció ceder por fin a la petición, al menos por unos segundos iría a tomar algo de aire; retiró sus pequeñas manos del féretro, sintiéndolas algo entumecidas por el frío que despedía el metal y con paso firme comenzó a caminar. Pequeños pasos que hacían resonar sus tacones contra el suelo de mármol, mientras se abría paso entre la gente para salir unos instantes del lugar para respirar, aunque a decir verdad le era demasiado difícil hacerlo, por lo que de vez en vez tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire.

Finalmente salió del lugar, sin ser seguida por nadie; todos los presentes entendía su dolor o al menos lo respetaban; por lo que Astoria se sentó sin muchos problemas en las escaleras de la entrada de aquella capilla donde se llevaba a acabo el funeral de ese chico al que había amado más que a su vida. Si le preguntaba, ella hubiera preferido morir en lugar de él, porque con él habían muerto sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, sus sueños e ilusiones, sus ganas de vivir; todo aquello que él le había dado se había muerto y ahora estaba rota... muerta. Él le había regresado el corazón al pecho cuando se lo habían arrancado y ahora, ahora su corazón seguía ahí latiendo solo por latir, solo porque ella no era capaz de detenerlo.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero Astoria no volteó, no le interesaba quien pudiera ser o no. Las lagrimas seguían corriendo pese a la irritación de los ojos que se mantenían fijos en algún punto del suelo, pero estos se cerraron por reflejo cuando un terso pañuelo blanco se aproximó a sus mejillas para cercarlas con delicadeza; solo entonces la pequeña Greengrass volteó, topándose con quien menos hubiera esperado ver. No era secreto para nadie que su amado difunto y ese chico que estaba sentada a su lado se odiaban a morir, por decir lo mínimo... claro que ahora su amado estaba muerto. Para el gusto de Astoria, la presencia de ese chico en esos momentos era cruel e insultante, por lo que de un manotazo apartó la mano que secaba sus lagrimas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica con una voz tan carente de sentimiento que provocó que el chico frente a ella bajara momentáneamente la mirada, quizás algo entristecido por ver en ese estado a la castaña.

—Quería ver como estabas —confesó él, tragando algo de saliva para luego mirar con decisión los orbes verdes que habían dejado de producir lagrimas.

—¿Como quieres esté? ¿Como esperabas que estuviera cuando él está muerto? ¿Como debo de estar cuando acabo de perder toda mi vida? —espetó con cierto desdén, quizás reproche; como si él tuviera la culpa de lo que había pasado y tal vez en el fondo ella lo veía así; aunque no era cierto, pero desde el momento en el que Astoria había visto el cuerpo del rubio inerte en el suelo, entre los escombros de Hogwarts, en su mente todo aquel que tuviera la marca tenebrosa era culpable.

—Todos perdimos algo... —intentó decir el chico.

—¿Tú que perdiste Malfoy? —bramó la pequeña Greengrass finalmente mostrando algo de emoción, aunque la emoción que se había puesto a flor de piel era la de la rabia, el coraje y la indignación de que justamente Draco apareciera e intentara comprarse con ella. ¿Porque intenta ser compresivo? ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo él ahí? Él odiaba a Cole, todos lo sabían y no había razón para que estuviera en su funeral, no cuando años atrás le había roto el corazón cuando se había reído en su cara diciéndole que ella no tenía la más mínima oportunidad con él, para meses después maldecir a Cole por ser él el que recogiera los cachitos de su aniñado corazón.

—Muchas cosas, Greengrass, empezando por la dignidad de mi fami... —se quiso defender el rubio de ojos grises, pero nuevamente Astoria le interrumpió.

—¡Eso es algo que puedes recuperar! —declaró, dejando que las lagrimas volvieran a rodar por sus mejillas—. Todo lo que has perdido lo puedes recuperar, tu maldita dignidad, tu desdichado prestigio, ni siquiera llegaste a perder la libertad por cambiar de bando al final y dentro de unos años la gente olvidará que te cubriste el rostro de plata y te marcaste el brazo por idiota... —acusó, levantándose.

—Lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que pasó y te recuerdo que no tuve elección —respondió Draco, levantándose y mirando de mala a la chica; preguntándose verdaderamente ¿qué carajo había ido a hacer ahí? Cuando se había enterado de la muerte de Cole, bueno, en quien había pensado era en Astoria y después de eso no había meditado mucho antes de tomar su escoba y volar hasta ahí.

—Todo lo buscaste tú, solo sufriste las consecuencias de tus actos y siempre habrá una forma de recuperar todo... —dijo con convicción—. Pero Cole, ¡Cole está muerto! Y no importa lo que haga, no importa lo que diga, lo que mienta, no importa cuanto me arrepienta, o cuantas obras de caridad realice, él no regresará —declaró, tomando algo de aire, sintiendo de nuevo la intensa presión en su pecho y las ganas de morirse que tenía se hicieron más fuertes—. Así que... ¿que perdiste, Draco? —preguntó, dedicándole una mirada más y dispuesta a entrar a la capilla, a mirar el rostro de su rubio que no volvería a abrir sus ojos azules como el mar.

Draco le miró también, pero nada salió de sus labios por varios segundos; solo hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a la capilla, fue que el rubio habló.

—A ti, Astoria —confesó, suspirando con resignación y admitiendo internamente porque había ido ahí—. Te perdí y viéndote aquí así, me convenso más de que no te voy a recuperar —añadió, quizás esperando otra reacción por parte de la joven, Greengrass, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un bufido, un sollozo y la puerta de la capilla abrirse y cerrarse tras ella, dejándolo de pie ahí afuera.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Me crucean? ¿Me matan? ¿Avadas? ¿Sectusempras? ¿Algo? ¿Condena en Azkaban?**

**Está de más decir que ya sabe que acepto de todo, así que no duden en dejarme criticas, dudas o comentarios, todo lo recibo con los brazos abiertos :3**

**********Os quiero mucho, lo saben y mañana a primera hora intentaré contestar MP y de igual forma los Reviews que debo y todo eso, si hasta siento que me he ausentado por años D:**

******¡Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!** ^^ 


End file.
